What If
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Evanlyn comes across Halt and Horace while hunting for herself and Will. What if… One Shot


**One Shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas next week and think about those less fortunate then yourself.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>This story is dedicated to the less fortunate<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Evanlyn comes across Halt and Horace while hunting for herself and Will. What if…

* * *

><p><strong>What if…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Will I am going out to check on the traps. I will be back in a few hours", Evanlyn says<p>

"I will go with you?" Will says

"Your too weak. You can barely stand. Stay here. I'll be back. I can look after myself", Evanlyn says grabbing the bow she had learned how to use

"Ok. If you aren't back by dusk I am coming looking for you", Will says tiredly

"Go to sleep Will. I'll be back when you wake", Evanlyn says as Will falls into a sleep

Evanlyn heads out in the snow. It would melt soon and Will and her would have to start moving. She had to build Will's strength up. But that means getting him more food to eat. Which was slow in the winter. At this rate Will wouldn't be able to travel far in the Spring. Evanlyn shakes those thoughts from her head she had to get something bigger this time. She venges out into the forest. Slowly making sure nobody was around. She had walked for two hours when she heard a noise. Of horses. This was bad could hunters already be hunting? What if they found Will? They would be put back to being slaves again or killed. She had to protect Will and herself even if it meant killing whoever was on those horses. She hide behind a tree in the shadow of it and put an arrow in her bow. And discreetly pointed it from the shadows at the figures appearing only two plus three horses. That she could deal with. Hopefully.

That's when she heard them talking.

"Did you see that other trap? Someone is out here", a male voice says

"What should we do? Should I get out my sword?" a familiar male voice says

"Don't know. But watch. We could be walking into something", the male voice says

"I will watch out Halt but we need shelter before dark", a familiar voice says

Halt? And that voice she knew that voice it was Horace's. Could it really be them? What if they weren't and she revealed herself to the enemy? But what if it was them? Well she knew Will needed help. And so did she. If they were going to make it back home alive they would need their friends help. That's if it was Halt and Horace. Evanlyn knew want she had to do Will wouldn't survive running in the Spring without enough food and sleep. And they barely got any off both. Both needing to keep watch at night.

Evanlyn strung her bow and said, "Halt? Horace? Is that really you?"

* * *

><p>Halt and Horace had seen the traps in the woods. They were new because they had game in them. Someone was living out here. Could it be someone dangerous? But who would live so far out in the woods?<p>

"Did you see that other trap? Someone is out here", Halt says

"What should we do? Should I get out my sword?" Horace asks

"Don't know. But watch. We could be walking into something", Halt says as Tug pulls again on the lead

"I will watch out Halt but we need shelter before dark", Horace says

"Halt? Horace? Is that really you?" a female voice says

Horace looks around at the familiar voice.

"Step out from where you are", Halt orders

"Not until you come closer and I can see you better. I will not shoot my bow if you are who you say you are", Evanlyn says

"We don't trust people here", Halt says

"It is a good thing I am not from here isn't it? I don't trust people from here either. You have my word I will not shoot unless provoked or threaten what is mine and my friend who I will protect with my life", Evanlyn says

"Fine girl we will step closer", Halt says, "Horace slow and steady"

Evanlyn saw Horace's familiar face come out of the trees on horseback. She nearly gave a cry in relief. She lowered her bow and stepped out of the shadows so they could see her.

Halt and Horace saw the woman in the shadows of a tree with a bow drawn. But upon seeing them lowers it. The woman steps out of the shadows. She had dirty blonde hair. Her clothes where not all that warm for winter. The poor woman must be frozen. Halt saw Horace freeze.

"What is it Horace?" Halt asks

"Evanlyn?" Horace asks

"Horace it is you. Yes it is me Evanlyn. Thank God!" Evanlyn says

Horace gets out of his saddle as Evanlyn runs to him and hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. Horace could feel how cold she was.

"Halt", Evanlyn says kissing the ex-Ranger on the cheek

The ex-Ranger could feel her cool too.

"Are you alright?" Horace asks

"What are you doing out in the middle of the woods?" Halt asks

"I am fine. I am hunting to bring food back to the hut we live in. But I haven't had any luck. And he grows weaker every day. I don't see us going far in the Spring", Evanlyn says

"Will?" Halt says with hope in his voice

"Yes it is Will. Have you got food?" Evanlyn asks

"Yes plenty", Halt says

"We better get going. I will show you to the hut were Will and I are hiding and tell you on the trip what has happened. Follow me", Evanlyn says starting to walk

They follow her on horseback. Evanlyn tells them about being slaves and Will's addiction that he has now pasted but was still very weak and thin. She told them about their escape and who helped them. Halt made a remind to thank Erak if they ever meet.

"How weak is Will?" Halt asks concerned

"You will see. We are coming up on the hut know. I don't know if Will will be asleep or awake it depends. So quiet. I will see what state he is in and then I will let you in. Can you please bring firewood from the barn too? We will need a hot meal", Evanlyn says

Halt and Horace saw the hut it was small with a small barn to the side. Evanlyn didn't break stride she went right into the hut. She came out a minute later after Halt and Horace had put their horses in the barn and got the firewood and food that Evanlyn said they desperately needed.

"He is semi-conscience. He is weak from hunger. Come on in. But use slow movements he is startled by some things when he is in this state", Evanlyn says

They walk into the hut that was barely warm. They saw a small figure laying in a pill of blankets on the floor. The figure looks up at them and Halt see's Will's familiar eyes. They were weak and pained. He looked weaker then Halt had even seen him in his life.

"Will do you know who they are?" Evanlyn asks Will gently

"Yes…Halt", Will whispers

Halt kneels in front of Will. Gently moving his hand through Will's hair in comfort.

"We are here now. Your safe. I will not let anything happen to you again", Halt says thickly

"I know", Will says, "Halt…Safe...Kept Promise.."

"Yes you are safe. We will get you both back home. I will see to that", Halt says pulling the boy into a warm embrace which Will welcomed from being so cold

Now they were found they just had to get back home safely. What if they couldn't?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please, please review and let me know what you think and if I should do a sequel:)<strong>


End file.
